


En pleno invierno

by NotoYamato



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: Kyoko ni se había molestado ni en secarse su larga melena y ni mucho menos en peinársela, obsesionada como siempre con la consola y sus juegos.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	En pleno invierno

Unos pasos rápidos, el calor que salía de la puerta del baño y el sonido de la tele a todo volumen fueron señales suficientes para que Mami dejara de pelar la manzana que tenía en la mano y se girara para mirar hacia el salón, donde una maraña de pelo rojo estaba plantada frente el televisor. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, estaban en pleno invierno y Kyoko ni se había molestado ni en secarse su larga melena y ni mucho menos en peinársela, obsesionada como siempre con la consola y sus juegos. Bastante le había costado separarla una vez para que se duchara, con la promesa de tarta de manzana (que casi no le había dado tiempo a preparar de lo rápido que había estado en el baño), no lograría hacerlo otra vez.

Kyoko se quejaba en voz alta de cada movimiento que hacía contra el boss, llevaba toda la tarde intentando vencerle y no conseguía darle el golpe final — ¡Vamos! Se supone que soy una puella, ¡vencer a los malos es mi especialidad! ¡¡Muérete de una vez!! ¡¡AAAAARG!! — La pantalla de muerte volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, frustrándola más de lo que ya estaba, pero no pudo continuar ya que algo blanco le bloqueó la visión —¡¿Qué es esto?! — Tiró de ello con fuerza, qué resultó ser una toalla, pero no pudo quitársela ya que algo, o más concretamente alguien, estaba haciendo resistencia.

—No puedes estar con el pelo mojado Kyoko—La voz de Mami era calmada, pero con cierto tono de autoridad, ya que la pelirroja no ponía remedio a su situación, lo haría ella misma—Aunque tengamos calefacción, puedes resfriarte.

—¿Una puella resfriada? ¡Ja! Soy mas fuerte que eso. ¡Además no me dejas ver! ¿Por qué no usas tu magia para arreglármelo?

—No se puede depender de la magia para todo, ya lo sabes

—¡Pero tú lo haces siempre con tu pelo! — Se removió con un poco de fuerza, logrando, por lo menos, poder ver la pantalla —Si prometes que no vas a molestarme puedes secarlo… —Comentó en un tono distraído, intentando centrar toda su atención en el juego y en la batalla.

La rubia se quedo mirando unos segundos la pantalla antes de empezar su tarea de, por lo menos, quitar la humedad de todo el pelo de la menor. No entendía cómo, para distraerse, Kyoko prefería los juegos de lucha. ¿Acaso no tenía ya suficiente todas las noches luchando con las pesadillas? Sería mejor algo bonito, de distraerse, poder regar plantas o irte a pescar, eso sonaba mucho mejor que un juego donde ibas con una espada en mano matando a quien se ponga a tu paso. Aunque parecía sencillo decirlo, la tarea de secar la melena a Kyoko se hizo bastante complicada, ya que estaba moviendo la cabeza constantemente, lo que hacía que recibiera algún tirón el pelo, lo que hacia que al final se desconcentrara del juego y no recibiera más que quejas.

—Esto te pasa por no tomarte tu tiempo en secártelo y cuidártelo.

—Tenía al boss ya casi a punto y ahora estoy empeorando por tu culpa.

—Tal vez llevas demasiado tiempo jugando y deberías descansar. —Un resoplido fue lo que recibió por respuesta, pero la pantalla no paso del menú de pausa. La pelirroja se quedo quieta, en silencio, mientras dejaba trabajar a Mami, porque hasta que no terminara no iba a poder jugar tranquila. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia, viéndose ganadora de aquella pequeña disputa e iba aprovechar su victoria.

Cuando termino de secarle el pelo toco el turno de desenredarlo y peinarlo. Mami lo hacía con cuidado, empezando por las puntas, esperando que así no le hiciera ningún daño, aunque la intención era lo contaba. Los nudos que se habían formado en el pelo de Kyoko parecían monstros enormes de pelo que Mami estuvo tentada a coger unas tijeras para cortarlo, pero lo que acabo haciendo fue usar solo un poquito de magia. Es cierto que había dicho que no podía usar la magia para todo, pero no eran horas para una pelea con gritos y acusaciones, además había otras cosas que hacer, una pequeña ayuda no estaba mal. Aun así, tener todo el pelo desenredado se tomo su tiempo, tiempo que paso en silencio, para sorpresa de la mayor, que tuvo que comprobar si la joven estaba dormida o no, ya que ese silencio era impropio de ella y aunque no parecía estar dormida, si estaba bastante relajada, dejándose hacer sin queja.

Mami no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión, ya que estaba con su pelo, le haría algún peinado, no esa coleta que siempre se hacía porque era lo más rápido y lo que menos esfuerzo requería. Sus dedos se movían por su pelo mientras lo iban trenzando, lo que hizo que Kyoko se moviera para acomodarse un poco más e incluso sonriera.

—Así que te gusta que te acaricie el pelo…—susurró mientras terminaba de atar la trenza que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Hm~~—Aquella respuesta tan sincera le hizo sonreír, tomaría nota que, para poder domar a la fiera, solo bastaba con unas pocas caricias. No era un peinado complicado, pero llevo su tiempo hacer las siete trenzas que llevaba, tres en cada lateral de la cabeza que acababan en una grande donde estaba el resto del pelo.

—He acabado. Voy a terminar de preparar la cena, seguro tienes hambre—Antes de incorporarse sujeto la cabeza de Kyoko con suavidad y la echo hacía atrás, para poder darle un beso en los labios como despedida. Aquel gestó hizo que la pelirroja se despertara del todo y sus mejillas se pusieran del mismo color que su pelo. Hacía tiempo que Mami y ella eran pareja, pero no se acostumbraba aun a esos gestos de cariño tan espontáneos. Murmuro un “gracias” cuando Mami se levantó y volvió la vista a la pantalla, pero pronto se giro de vuelta a la cocina, observando como la rubia sacaba distintas cosas de la nevera.

—Mami… Sería una pena desperdiciar este peinado tan bonito quedándonos en casa… ¿Por qué no te ayudo y luego salimos un poco? Creo que merecemos una noche sin pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoko esta jugando al Sekiro: Shadows die twice y Mami quiere una Switch y jugar al Animal Crossing


End file.
